Infatuation
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Melika and Marik's romance is stronger than ever. But when a tragic accident happens, will Melika's father end their romance? Or does Marik know the 1 way he can save it?


Infatuation  
  
Melika looked out her window. She was wearing a pair of ultra low hip- hugger jeans that went low on her hips. She wore a dark purple top that showed most of her stomach and the top part went down in a v-shape showing most of her skin. She wore a leather bracelet and armband. She ran down the stairs, her leather boots echoing through her empty house. She ran out to her Porsche and drove to the Domino Dance club.  
  
When she got there, she saw Marik, Yugi, Yula, Bakura, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Seto, and Draga waiting for her.  
"'Bout time you got here," said Yula. She wore a pair of black leather pants and a red leather top with an ultra low neck. She wore her favorite leather boots and a bangle bracelet.  
"Yeah we've been waiting for like 10 minutes!" said Mai. She wore a mini leather skirt and jacket the color of purple. She had a strapless white top that showed her stomach and a pair of white gloves that went to the middle of her forearm. She had on a pair of purple boots as well.  
"10 minutes isn't a long time and besides, the club just opened," said Melika. She smiled.  
"Well are we going to go in or are we going to sit out here all night?" asked Draga. She wore a black top that went to almost the middle of her upper body and there was a clear piece of fabric in the middle that went below her chest. She wore tight, black leather pants with a black and silver belt. She had her favorite leather boots on.  
They all laughed and went inside. The lights were flashing and everybody was dancing. Everybody grabbed a partner and began to dance. Later on that night, they began to play Melika's favorite song, Infatuation by Christina Aguilera.  
"Melika could you please sing me this song? It's so beautiful when you sing it," said Marik. Melika smiled. She began to sing.  
"He comes from a foreign place, an island far away. Intrigues me with every move 'til I'm breathless, I'm helpless, can't keep my cool. Took my heart when he takes my hand, and we dance to the rhythm of the band. Feel his fingertips grip my hips and I slip as we dip into a state of bliss. Mama used to warn me to beware those Latin lovers. She said I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother. I said ay Mama you seemed to forget I'm not in love yet. Sweet talk don't win me over. But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize when he says I am full blood Borica, reads the tattoo on his arm. He tells me Mama I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong. Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero. I begin to give in with no hesitation. Can't help my infatuation."  
Marik followed the motions of the song and kissed her head. Melika sighed with pleasure. She felt his passion as he danced with her.  
They stayed at the dance club all night. Soon it was the next week and the next time they went to the dance club.  
  
Melika was driving home from school when she saw an extra car in her driveway. Then she realized who's it was- it was her dad's!!! She quickly got out of her car and rushed through the door.  
"Dad!!" she cried as she saw her father waiting for her at the counter. He had dark brown hair and a goatee. He embraced his daughter but she felt something uneasy about him. She let go.  
"Dad, what's wrong?"  
He sighed a heavy sigh. "Sit down Melika." She sat down on the counter next to her father. "Now Melika, this may come as a shock, but." he hesitated. Melika nodded to tell him to go on. "But your mother died in a tragic car accident on her way home. She was killed by a drunk driver." Melika looked shocked.  
"When did this happen?" she asked him in her most calm voice but she couldn't hide the sadness in it. Even though she hardly saw her mother she still cared about her.  
"It just happened a ½ an hour or so ago. I just found out about 10 minutes from now."  
"Oh dad!" Melika cried. She sobbed on her father's shoulder. He hugged her. He knew how hard this was on her.  
"The funeral's going to be this weekend. You can skip the rest of the school week."  
  
It was Friday afternoon and the doorbell rang. Melika's father opened the door. It was Marik.  
"Hello Mr. Sanstar," said Marik. "I was wondering if Melika was home. I just came from school and I was wondering if I could talk to her." Melika's father nodded. He led the way to Melika's room even though he was sure he knew where that was. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" asked a somber voice.  
"Melika honey, it's dad. You have a visitor."  
Melika opened the door and tried to smile. "Hey Marik," she whispered.  
"I'll leave you 2 alone," said her father. He walked down the stairs.  
"Come in," said Melika. Marik walked in as Melika closed the door behind her.  
"I'm really sorry about your mom," said Marik as he sat on her bed. She took a sharp breath and then collapsed on to Marik, sobbing into his chest. He held her close, cooing to her, whispering words of comfort. She continued to sob. He kissed her forehead lightly. Her tears began to cease a little.  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she whispered.  
"I know, but everything's going to be okay."  
"I hope you're right."  
  
It was a few months later. It was a rainy day. Melika walked down the stairs. She wore a short black top with an ultra low back and a low v-neck. She wore a pair of her favorite hip hugger jeans that were ultra low. She saw her father at the counter and she knew something was up.  
"Dad, what is it?" Melika asked as she sat down next to her father.  
He looked at her. "Melika, I'm really sorry to say this but due to the fact of your mother's death, you have to come with me on my travels."  
She stared at her father and then stood up. "I have to what?! You can't do this!"  
"Melika, I'm not letting you live in a house all alone. You have no choice."  
"Why can't you just quit your job and get another one here so I can stay with my friends!"  
"Do you here yourself when you speak?!" he asked his daughter. He was also standing up now. "You want me to quit my job just so you could stay here in Domino!? You always wanted to go on my expeditions with me."  
"I've changed since I was 10 dad!! I'm 19 now!!"  
"You don't have a choice!!!! You're coming with me and we're leaving this weekend!!!"  
"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not going!!!" She stormed across the hallway and got her coat.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"I'm going out!" With that she slammed the door behind her. Her dad rubbed his forehead. What was he going to do?  
  
Marik heard a knock on his door. Getting up from the couch, he answered it. It was Melika. She was soaking wet from the rain; her hair dripping with water and falling over her face.  
"Melika, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood aside for her to come in. She strode in and sat on the couch. Marik soon followed.  
"My dad's making me leave Domino to go with him on his expeditions," she said. "He's such a jerk!" She buried her face into her hands. Marik put an arm around her. She was shivering with cold.  
"Your cold," Marik said concerned. Melika looked up at him. She pressed her lips to his, filling it with passion. She pulled away.  
"I'm much warmer now," she said. Marik smiled. He kissed her passionately. He began to unzip her coat when she touched his hand. He stopped and looked at her. She shook her head slightly and smiled. "Not here," she said. Marik smiled again. Grabbing her hand, he took her up to her room and shut the door behind him.  
[Put your hands on my waistline, want your skin up against mine, move my hips to the baseline. Let me get mine you get yours. Hang a please don't disturb sign, put my back into a slow grind. Sending chills up and down my spine, let me get mine you get yours.] He led her to her bed and laid her on the bed so his body was on hers. He kissed her passionately again and began to unzip her jacket. She took her arm out of the sleeve and placed her hand on his warm cheek. Marik slipped the other sleeve off her arm, letting it fall next to her. They rolled to their sides, facing each other. Melika arched her back as Marik moved his hands down her spine. She kissed him then pulled her lips away and nuzzled against Marik's chest. She began to take off his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders. Marik kissed her neck, making her heave a pleasurable sigh. She was on top of him now and was kissing with tenderness; moving from his lips to his neck. He untied the straps around her neck that held her top up, letting it fall off her shoulders. For a while, they stopped kissing and looked at each other. Melika traced the outline of his chest. He sighed and kissed her forehead, grabbing her shoulders gently and pressing her body to his. She finished taking off his shirt, letting it fall off the bed. He ran his hand through her still wet hair, letting it fall across her shoulders and hug her body. [He comes from a foreign place, an island far away.  
  
Intrigues me with every move 'til I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
  
can't keep my cool. Steals my heart when he takes my hand,  
  
and we dance, to the rhythm of the band. I feel his fingertips, grip my hips and I slip as we dip into a state of bliss. Mama used to warn me to beware of those Latin lovers. She said I gave my heart too soon and that's how I became your mother. I said ay Mama, you seem to forget, I'm not in love yet, sweet talk don't win me over. But I realized big brown eyes can hypnotize when he says I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm. He tells me, mami I need ya and my heartbeat pumps so strong. Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero. I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation. It's pure infatuation. Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within. Feels so good it must be a sin, I can't stop what I started I'm giving in. He brings life to my fantasies, sparks a passion inside of me. Finds the words when I cannot speak, in the silence, his heartbeat is music to me. Mama used to warn me not to rush love with another. She said I'm not trying to lecture  
  
I just care about my daughter. Ay mama, you seem to forget, I never will let, a man control my emotions. But when he smiles  
  
I feel like a little child. When he says I am full blood Boricua,  
  
reads the tattoo on his arm. He tells me, mami I need ya and my heartbeat pumps so strong. Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero. I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation. It's pure infatuation. Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside, I'm wanting to explore his world  
  
but a part of me wants to hide. Should I risk it, can't resist it  
  
this has caught me by surprise. Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico? I can't hold back no more let's go tonight... You adore me, never be lonely. I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm. He tells me, mami I need ya, and my heartbeat pumps so strong. Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero. I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation. I can't help, what I'm feeling infatuated. Infatuation.]  
Marik traced the outline of Melika's body, making her give a slight shiver. She lied in his arms, as he kissed her neck, making her doze and drift into a very peaceful sleep.  
  
The sun shone through the windows. Melika opened her eyes and saw Marik's arm around her waist. She nuzzled closer to him, feeling his warmth against her skin. She saw her clothes next to the bed. She tilted her head up and kissed Marik, making him stir and open his eyes. He looked down at her and smiled.  
"We should get up," she said in a reluctant whisper. Marik nodded and lifted his arm from her body.  
"Stay in bed and I'll get you something to slip into. Your clothes are still wet," he said as he slipped on a pair of khakis and a black long- sleeved shirt. Melika nodded as he walked out the door. He came back a few moments later with an oversized, off white turtle neck and a jean skirt- obviously Ishizu's. He handed her the clothes and turned around as she put them on.  
"No point in doing that," Melika said.  
"I know. It's just a habit I guess."  
She finished putting the clothes on and they walked downstairs to the couch. He kissed her forehead as she nuzzled up against him.  
"You know," she said, "I should be upset right now and depressed."  
"Even when you're with me?"  
Melika smiled. "Not when I'm with you. But, I just can't believe my dad's doing this to me."  
Marik smiled and sighed knowing that there was 1 thing to keep her here in Domino.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'll be right back." He got up and walked up the stairs. He came down the stairs about a minute later holding something in his hand.  
"What'd you get?" asked Melika. She sat up.  
"I know the only thing that can keep you in Domino," said Marik as he walked over to her. She smiled.  
"What is it?"  
"Melika," he began, "I love you with all my heart and soul. I'd do anything for you no matter what. That's why I've made this decision."  
Thoughts were racing through Melika's mind. What is he talking about? She thought.  
"Melika, will you marry me?" he asked. He got down on 1 knee and opened the ring case. It was a blue sapphire ring with a gold band. Melika clasped her hands over her mouth. "We could live in your house since Ishizu still lives here and that way you don't have to sell your house or leave it." Melika had tears in her eyes. "Of course if you don't want to marry me all you have to say is no."  
"Are you crazy!" she exclaimed. "Of course I'll marry you, you buffoon!" She kissed him on the lips letting him slip the ring onto her finger. He placed an arm around her as she admired it. "It's beautiful," she whispered. He kissed her cheek.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
"When are we going to tell everybody?"  
"I don't think that'll be a problem. But the 1 problem is your father. What do you think he's going to say to this?"  
Melika gasped. She completely forgot her father. What was he going to say?  
  
"You're going to do what?!!" her father exclaimed. They were in the kitchen of Melika's house.  
"I'm going to marry Marik although we haven't decided on a date yet."  
"Well that's good because there isn't going to be a date!!"  
"Why are you being so stubborn with this?!!"  
"I don't want my daughter to marry at the age of 19!!!"  
"Even though you married mom when you were 19?!! By the time we settle on a date I most likely will be 20!!"  
Mr. Sanstar brushed a hand through his hair.  
"You can't counter the truth now can you?"  
"That's not the point! I thought I married too early myself and your mother had you when she was 21! I don't want that to happen to my daughter!"  
"What do you think we do every night?" Melika wished she could take that back now.  
"What you just did last night! It's outrageous to do such a thing at your age!"  
"What do you think I'm pregnant because I'm not!"'  
"Well that's what Yula thought and look at her now."  
"Leave her out of this!"  
"Mr. Sanstar," said Marik, "there's nothing wrong with getting married at this age. We love each other and that's all that matters. We get into fights and we always work our way out of them together."  
"And what about school? Taking the responsibilities of an adult?"  
"Dad we're almost done at school and we're very responsible!"  
"That's not enough Melika! What about bills, raising kids, running a house hold?"  
"If I can run a household without mom I think I can do it with Marik!"  
Melika's father ran his hand through his hair again. "There's nothing I can do to stop you then?" Melika shook her head. He sighed. "Fine. You can get married. There's nothing I can do to stop you anyways." Melika smiled and embraced her dad.  
"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He kissed her fore head.  
"Just be careful."  
She pulled away and nodded.  
"Now let's go tell everybody else," Marik said. With 1 last kiss to her father, Melika left with Marik to tell them the good news.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" said Yula. She was sitting on Yugi's lap. They were at their house right now and everybody was crowded into the living room. "You're going to love marriage!"  
"About time too. I thought you guys would never get married," said Seto. Draga elbowed him and everybody laughed.  
"One problem though," said Yugi. "Your Yamis hate each other. How are they supposed to get along? I mean Yami Marik loves Yami Melika but it's not vise-versa."  
They looked at each other. "Well they're going to have to manage," said Marik. They all laughed knowing that Y. Marik was crazy and Y. Melika was just the opposite.  
"So when are you going to pick a date to get married?" asked Yula.  
"Well we haven't decided yet but I want all of you to be in it," she said. Kiya walked from her crib in the living room to her mother. She was going to be a year old next year and she had learned how to walk- or waddle if you want to call it that. "And I want Kiya to be the flower girl." Kiya laughed and so did everybody else. Everybody loved Kiya and just the thought of her waddling down a wedding isle made everybody laugh.  
"How about we get married in spring?" suggested Marik. Melika smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds great and I know just the place too."  
  
Melika was now 20 years old and it was the day of her wedding. She wore a flowing white dress with a piece of fabric attached to the back of it that wrapped around her neck so that it looked like a choker. Her hair was pulled back on the sides and a gold headpiece was woven in her golden hair. Her bouquet consisted of purple and white orchids- her and her mother's favorite flowers- of all shades. She looked up at the ceiling of St. Teresa's Church- the same church that her parents had gotten married at. She wished her mother could be there to see her get married. She saw her father come from a door. He smiled and placed his arm out to escort her to the alter. She graciously took it, knowing that if she didn't have his support that she would faint in mid- stride. As they walked down the isle, Melika saw the bridesmaids in their red dresses (Melika didn't want them to wear all black, against Yula's objections, and picked red dresses instead due to the fact that Yula only wore those 2 colors almost always.) She then saw Marik, her to-be husband. She finally came in front of the priest. She smiled slightly picturing Seto in his place since he actually was a priest in ancient Egypt. She now took Marik's arm and the priest began the ceremony. As Marik placed the gold band on her finger, he looked deep into her eyes. They both smiled at each other. She was in a trance as was he and they both snapped out of it when the priest pronounced them husband and wife and that Marik could now kiss her. He kissed her passionately and she placed her hand on his cheek. There were cheers from the church as the newly wed couple walked down the isle hand in hand. At the wedding reception, they did the tradition of cutting the cake and placing it in each other's mouths- but of course, being who they were, they more liked shoved it into each other's mouths which made everybody laugh. After the wedding reception, Melika and Marik hopped into their Porsche limo (if there is such a thing) and drove to the airport for their honeymoon. They decided to go to Puerto Rico, like in Melika's favorite song. As they drove off to the airport, they thought of their new life together: all the laughs and tears, all the hopes and fears, all the joys and sorrows, and how they'd always be there for each other.  
  
Ten years had passed since Melika and Marik got married. In that time, they had a daughter and a son. Another thing that was different was that Melika's hair was now like a boy cut- meaning that it didn't go past her neck. As Melika walked down the stairs of their house, she saw her 9-year-old daughter, Desiree (pronounced Des-er-ray) on the couch playing a video game with Kiya, who was now 11. They had become great friends and they got along well with Kiya's little brother, Kyari. Desiree looked like her father: she had his hair except it was a little bit longer and she had dark purple eyes but they resembled Melika's a little.  
"Oh hi Mrs. Ishtar," said Kiya as she noticed her walking down the stairs. Melika smiled.  
"Hey mom!" said Desiree.  
"Hi honey."  
"Where's dad?"  
"Oh he's probably looking for something," she said, not sure of what it was herself. Suddenly she got an idea. "Hey you guys. It's a beautiful day! Why don't we go to the ranch and we can ride Star and the other horses?" Star was a white Lipizzaner at their ranch.  
"Sounds great!" they said as they turned off the TV and jumped into the car. They were soon at the ranch. It was Melika's dream to own a ranch ever since she was a little girl and rode a horse- more like a pony- for the first time in her life. His name was Disney.  
Before Melika even parked the car, the girls were already out and running to the stables. Star was Desiree's horse and Kiya had a favorite of her own: a black Nigerian (which just happened to originate from Africa) named Pharaoh. Melika soon joined the girls and began to saddle up the horses.  
"Why don't you girls warm up the horses a little bit and walk them around the ring?"  
They both nodded as they hopped on their horses and went to the ring. Melika walked into a stall and grabbed the harness hanging on the hook. She walked over and petted the brown mare. Marik had gotten it for her when they were in Puerto Rico and the breed, the Paso Fino, originated from there. She had named it Sandra after her mother.  
"Hey girl," she said. She slipped the bridle over the horse's head and put the bit in her mouth. Leading her out, she put on a blanket and then a saddle. She walked her out of the stables and hopped on. Pressing her legs against the horse's stomach, she commanded her to trot over to the ring.  
"You guys ready to go on the trail?" she asked as she halted in front of the ring. Desiree and Kiya trotted over and nodded. They were soon out in the field.  
"Hey mom! I bet you that Star's faster than Sandra!" she challenged as they got out into the open field.  
"I highly doubt it!" her mother countered. They all laughed. "Fine. We'll race. On your mark, get set." but she didn't finish before she was galloping across the fields.  
"No fair!!!!" she heard her daughter shout after her. As she heard the gallop of Sandra's footsteps race in tune with the beating of her heart, Melika knew that she had the best life, the best friends, and the best family ever. 


End file.
